Fans having a cold air function have been proposed in a conventional practice.
Referring first to Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0322922 (entitled ‘cold air fan’), a given space is separately formed in the interior of the fan, and a thermal conductor disposed in the space is heated. Further, water is injected into the thermal conductor and is evaporated, and at this time, if surrounding temperature is lowered by the latent heat of the vaporization generated, the cold air is discharged to the outside, so that the air of the fan becomes cooler.
Further, there has been proposed Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0114832 (entitled ‘dehumidification and cooling device of fan’), wherein a net body in which an ice pack is contained is disposed on the front side of the blades of the fan, and hot air is passed through the ice pack and is thus cold in summer, thereby blowing cold air. Further, in rainy season where humidity is high, air containing water is passed through the ice pack and is thus frozen, thereby removing the humidity from the air.
According to the conventional fans having the cold air function, however, their cooling effect is not high.
Besides, the conventional fans having the cold air function are complicated in structure and inconveniently need such heating process or cold source (ice pack) preparation (freezing) process for providing the cold air.